Through an Angel's Eyes
by hai-chan13
Summary: An angel who has Tezuka as her charge would give anything up just to have a chance to be with her only love even if she has to give everything up. But is this enough to melt the heart of the stoic captain before it’s too late? TezukaxOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own PoT well I obviously don't

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to own PoT well I obviously don't. But the OC is mine.

**Author's note:**

I have tried to write a fanfic on PoT in the past and I honestly admit that I have not become very successful. This idea just came in to my mind. I do hope you guys would like it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Prologue:**

Tezuka Kunimitsu woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. It was 6:00 in the morning and he had to get ready for tennis practice. He was the famed captain of the Seigaku Boys Tennis Club therefore he could not be late. He quickly took a shower and put on his uniform. Afterwards he got his stuff and left for school.

Tezuka was a man of very few words. His world revolved around two things namely tennis and his books. He had no room for anything else in his life. Nothing could change his priorities. Absolutely nothing.

Unknown to him a pair of eyes always keeps an eye on him, to keep him safe although he was perfectly capable of doing so. A pair of eyes that belong to a being no one can see, not even Tezuka himself.

"Kunimitsu-kun, is it so wrong to wish to be with you? Not as an angel doing her duty to her charge but as a mortal who loves you." The strange figure said as it disappeared in thin air.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Are you sure of your request Amaya?" asked a woman clad in white. Her face could not be seen as the light was so bright. The strange place was like a kingdom with it's white, gold and silver colors. This was a realm outside the mortal world, this was heaven.

"Yes I am sure. I want to live in the mortal world. I want to experience things that humans do please grant my request." A girl with blonde hair and light green eyes pleaded. She wanted to leave heaven and go to the mortal world and start over a new life. Sure she was always able to see the world and the people as someone's angel but she had another reason for wanting to be a mortal.

"Your request is something that is hard to grant. Being a mortal is not as easy as it seems. You are an angel and angels are meant to live in heaven and go to the world to protect their charge. Have you forgotten your duty?" the mysterious woman asked

"No I haven't forgotten. But my lady I have my reason for wanting to do this. A reason I believe you might not understand but means the entire world to me and I am willing to give everything up for this." Amaya replied. She knew that she would definitely not get what she wanted easily. But it was true she was willing to give anything up.

"Have you fallen in love with a human?" the woman asked

Amaya was shocked to hear what the woman said but replied nonetheless "I have my lady, I am in love with my charge Tezuka Kunimitsu. I know this is against the rules but I have been keeping my feelings for him for so long and I just want to be with him. I beg of you please give me a chance." Her eyes were now filled with tears.

"Then I shall give you a chance, but are you willing to pay the price Amaya?" the woman asked.

"Thank you for understanding. I am more than willing to give anything in return" Amaya replied with a smile across her face. At last she would be with the man of her dreams.

"You will not only lose your status as an angel, when you go down the mortal world you will lose all of your memories including your own identity and the reason you are there. You will be given a new life. It will then be up to you on how you will meet him and how you will live your life. Are you still willing to do it" The woman informed the now shocked angel.

'_I'm going to forget about Kunimitsu? No I can't. But there is no other way left'_ Amaya then made up her mind. "Yes I am"

"Lastly, you will only be given half a year to live in the mortal world. If during that time he does not fall in love with you, then you shall return to heaven and you will never see him again." The woman replied.

"I understand" as Amaya said this, her eyesight started to become blurry everything around her started to vanish and she felt as if she was falling.

'_Kunimitsu-kun I shall finally be with you' _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tezuka's eyes suddenly jerked open. For some reason he woke up, he wasn't having a nightmare of any sort. Something just felt strange as if he lost a thing important to him. He looked at his clock placed at his table, _'It's only 2 am, might as well go back to sleep'_

And with that Tezuka went back to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In another place…

"At any moment now, your daughter is about to wake up from the coma"

"Hikaru my dear daughter, at long last"

There in the hospital bed lay a girl. She was very pale and had blonde hair. Her eyes suddenly opened, revealing a pair of beautiful light green eyes.

**Author's Note**:

Well that was the prologue. Sorry if Tezuka wasn't around much in this chapter. So what do you guys think about the story? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I continue? Please leave a review and tell me. Thanks!

hai-chan13


	2. Strange Feelings

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own PoT well I obviously don't

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to own PoT well I obviously don't. But the OC is mine.

**Author's Note:**

I reposted this chapter coz of the errors. Thanks for those who pointed it out

The next chapter will be posted next week..The story won't follow that of the manga just thought you should know. Thanks again for those who reviewed!

By the way, in this story Tezuka is a high school senior. Tezuka might become a bit OOC in some parts of the story and I apologize for that, but I'm really going to try my best for him not to become too OOC. Well enough about my rambling and I hope you guys enjoy!

"abc" spoken lines

"_abc"_ thoughts

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 1: Strange Feelings**

Tezuka couldn't figure out why he had been bothered for the past days. He hadn't been quite himself lately. He had been spacing out a lot and he wasn't the only one who noticed this. The other regulars noticed as well.

**Flashback**

The regulars were already on their 50th lap when Momo spoke up. "Hey isn't buchou a little too mean today? Did something happen to him?"

"Nya Momo's right! Fujiko do you know what's up with Tezuka?" Eiji directed his question to the ever-smiling sadistic tensai who seemed to be enjoying the laps they were given.

Before Fuji could reply Inui had spoken up "Tezuka's facial expression is 0.1 millimeter tighter than usual. The probability of this being caused by a tennis related thing is 32.5, that it is because of school work 20 and by an unknown reason 47.5"

"Nya! maybe Tezuka is having problem about a girl!" As Eiji said this everyone sweat-dropped. The name Tezuka and the word girl definitely don't go along in the same sentence.

"Mada mada dane Kikumaru-senpai" Ryoma replied.

Tezuka seemed to have noticed the regulars going into a slower pace because of their chit chat so he decided to give them more laps for slacking off. "Everyone additional ten laps! Kikumaru, Inui make it twenty!" he ordered. Thus making that day's training hell for the regulars.

**End of Flashback**

Tezuka stared outside his window to the house next to theirs; he heard from his mom that they would be having a new neighbor. He sighed and thought _'I hope the new neighbor is a_ _guy and not a girl.'_ If others heard this they would be shocked to hear this from a eighteen yr old high school student they might even question the boys preference but Tezuka had his reasons.

He remembered when he had a girl for a neighbor around his age back in junior high. Needless to say the girl was a fan girl. She kept on watching him from her window while he was doing homework. She kept on stalking him around the neighborhood. She even made attempts for him to accompany her to and from school. He was so relieved that they moved out after a few months. He then had made a conclusion that it would be safer to have a boy for a neighbor.

Tezuka looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8:30 "I better get started with my History assignment" He then took out his book on World History a piece of paper and a pen. Just as he had finished his homework his mom called him

"Kunimitsu, it's time for dinner"

"Hai" he then proceeded downstairs to eat dinner with his mom and his grandfather. As they were eating his grandfather spoke up "The new neighbors will be moving in and I heard that they have a daughter your age" his grandfather winked at the teenager in front of him who remained emotionless. Tezuka's grandfather sighed "Kunimitsu, when are you planning to find yourself a girlfriend? You're 18 and yet you haven't taken interest in anyone." He asked.

"I'm sorry grandfather but I have no time for such" He then finished his meal and politely excused himself from the dining table. Afterwards he went up his bedroom to finish his remaining homework.

"I'm definitely never going to experience having great grandchildren" his grandfather said as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tezuka had just finished with all his homework when he heard the sound of the car. _'Probably the new neighbors'_ he thought. He proceeded on placing his things in his bag for the next day. He was about to go to bed when he unconsciously went near his window and stared at the direction of his new neighbors _'What am I doing?'_. He saw a middle-aged lady assisting someone out of the car. The person inside the car stepped out, a girl with long blonde hair. He suddenly felt a strange sensation going over him, a strange feeling he could not explain. He stared for a few seconds and saw that the girl's head jerked towards his direction.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**With the girl..**

"Hikaru what's wrong?" asked her mother.

The girl stared at the window where she felt someone watching her. He saw a silhouette of a young man. But just as she stared at the window the person came walked away from the window and the light in that room was turned off.

"Nothing mom, I guess I'm just tired that's all, lets just go in" With that they went inside their new home. But questions lingered in Hikaru's mind

'_Who is that person? Why is his presence so familiar?'_

**Author's Note:**

So what do you guys think about this chapter? Do you like it? Do you hate it? The next chapter will be better. I promise. Pls leave a review. It gets me motivated. Thanks! XD

**hai-chan13**


	3. First Meeting

Chapter 2: First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to own PoT well I obviously don't. But the OC is mine.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"abc" spoken lines

"_abc"_ thoughts

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 2: First Meeting**

Tezuka woke up early that day. As usual the tennis team had morning practice. He was checking the contents of his bags if he had all his books, notebooks, tennis gears and other things he needed for the day. His thoughts suddenly drifted off to the girl he saw last night, his new neighbor. He kept on wondering why she seemed so familiar yet he was so sure that they had never met before_. ' Maybe I'm just thinking too much, I need to get that girl out of my head. Focus Tezuka focus on tennis and studies'_ he thought to himself.

After making sure he had all of his things, he went downstairs, quickly ate breakfast, and went off to school.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh crap! I'm so going to be late on my first day!" Hikaru was frantically running down the stairs with all her stuff. She woke up late on her first day in her new school and if she didn't hurry she'd be late.

"Morning mom! Gotta go!" she kissed her mother's cheek and was about to leave the house when her mother spoke up. "Hikaru-chan take care of yourself and don't run! You know you're not supposed to"

"Yes mom! You worry too much!" She winked at her mom and went off._ 'I wonder how Seigaku is like? Hmm hope it's a great school. I want to have good memories'_

As she walked to school, she couldn't help but appreciate her surroundings, the fresh morning air, the sound of the chirping birds, the bright light shone by the sun, the people around her. It felt so good to be alive. Maybe she felt that way because just a few months ago, she was involved in a car accident that nearly got her killed. She was lucky enough to survive but she was in a coma for a long time. When she woke up, she couldn't remember a thing, not even her own name, her family or her friends. _'I wonder what kind of a person I was back then' _She then saw students wearing the same uniform as hers running and she realized that she had to hurry up.

Hikaru finally reached the school after running for almost ten minutes. She was trying to catch her breathe and took a glance at her watch. She had at least five minutes before class starts. She needed to go to the principal's office since she was a new student. She proceeded on finding the principal's office but there was a problem _'WHERE IS THE DAMN OFFICE?!'_ she thought to herself. Hikaru unfortunately had a very bad sense of direction and right now she had no idea about the whereabouts of the said place. She decided to ask someone for directions. She looked around and saw a male student. He was tall, he had brown hair and wore frameless glasses.

"Excuse me mister" Hikaru said as she approached the male student.

'_It's her, the new neighbor what's she doing here?'_ Tezuka thought to himself. He stared at her for a few moments not uttering a single word.

"Umm I'm kinda new here and I need to find the principal's office. Could you tell me where it is?" She asked while flashing a sweet smile.

"Just go straight then take a right turn near the bulletin board" After giving her directions, the guy walked away.

"Thanks mister!" Hikaru said as he watched the guy walk away. _'He's cute. But too bad he's like a robot. Wait he looks familiar. Have I met him before? Probably not.'_ The school bell suddenly rang which reminded Hikaru that she needed to go to the Principal's office NOW. _'Damn where is that office?!'_

**Tezuka's POV**

He heard the girl shouting thanks to him but he just proceeded on walking. He was shocked to see that girl in school. Things were just a bit weird for him. First he saw her last night and couldn't stop thinking of her. The next day he sees her in school and asks him for directions. Was everything just a huge coincidence? He stopped for a moment before entering the room of class 3-1. He shook his head and thought 'I just hope that we don't end up in the same class'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tezuka was busy taking down notes in his notebook. Class 3-1 was having an utterly boring discussion about the Persian War in their History class with Sano-sensei, when the door suddenly opened. The attention of the whole class was averted towards the person standing near the door except for Tezuka whose attention was with his History book.

"I'm sorry for interrupting sensei but I'm the new student" It was a girl with long blonde hair and pretty green eyes.

"It's fine. Please introduce yourself to everyone" Sano-sensei spoke up with a tone of annoyance as his discussion was interrupted by the new student. As for the other students, they were quite pleased with the timing of the girl who in their eyes saved them from dying out of extreme boredom. Well except for Tezuka whose favorite subject is History.

"My name is Hikaru Hatarashi. It's a pleasure to meet all of you" she said as she took a glance at her new classmates. Her eyes fell upon a guy. He was the person he asked for directions a while ago.

Tezuka suddenly lifted his gaze off his book. He saw the girl staring at her and his eyes suddenly widened in shock, well not to wide for anyone to notice except for the tensai sitting behind him. _'This seems interesting'_ Fuji thought as he eyed Tezuka's reaction upon seeing the girl.

Hikaru and Tezuka both stared at each other.

'_It's him! I'm in the same class as that robot!?'_

'_It's her again. Why do weird things happen to me lately?'_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry about not updating soon. I know I said that I'd update in a week but I failed **TT** For the reasons that I had so much things I needed to do and health issues. I apologize if the story is quite coming in slow I hope you guys bear with me. It will get better I promise.

By the ways I would like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter **ShesDressedToKill, **syahsyira,** Dragon Reverb, **DarakuTenshi101,** zharpychan, **kaillinne arami,** fantasycrazyperson409, **MySweetAmethyst04,** LivelyRose, **I appreciate your reviews very much. Also thank you to those who placed this story in their story alerts and to those who placed me in their author alert. I hope you stick with me till the end of this fic. XD

Please leave a review! Thanks!

hai-chan13


	4. New Friends

Chapter 3: New Friends

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to own PoT, well I obviously don't. But the OC is mine

**Author's Note:** I'm back with the next chapter. I know it took a long time for me to update and I apologize for that. Thank you to those who reviewed my previous chapter:

Lei14,

DarakuTenshi101,

MakruTree,

invisible-gurl,

and to those who placed my story in their story alert.

Well here's the next chapter for all of you. Hope you guys like it!

"abc" spoken lines

'_abc'_ thoughts

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 3: New Friends**

Hikaru found herself in the midst of a blinding light.She was dressed in a white dress. She could not see anything clearly. Hikaru then heard a mystical voice that resounded everywhere. " If you are sure about it then I shall grant your wish" the voice said.

After a few moments, Hikaru was falling into darkness. She thought that she was going to die and she could not do anything but scream

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then she woke up.

She wasn't falling into an abyss of darkness. But she sure is in deep trouble.

"HATARASHI! What do you think you're doing sleeping in my class and screaming like that!" Apparently she was still in the classroom and Sano-sensei was standing in front of her with eyes burning in fury. She, Hikaru Hatarashi had dozed off and had fallen asleep during class and worse on her first day.

She quickly stood up from her seat and bowed while apologizing, "I'm really sorry Sano-sensei. I will never fall asleep in your class ever again!" She hesitantly looked up to see the teacher's reaction and to her dismay his eyes were still twitching in annoyance and he was sending off a dark aura which scared everyone in class, well except for the resident tensai seating beside Hikaru and Tezuka who is seated behind her.

"Well then would you give me a brief summary about the discussion with had today?" Sano-sensei said while staring at Hikaru

_'Darn I'm dead meat!'_ Hikaru tried to think very hard _'oh yeah, something about the Persian War'_ Hikaru took a deep breath before she spoke "Today we discussed the Persian War!" she stated, confidently flashing a smile at the angry teacher.

"What about the Persian War?" he asked

"Umm.. err.. It happened in Persia?" she replied

"Who started it?" he asked as his eyes twitched yet again

"Ummm.. the Persians?" she answered

"DETENTION AFTER CLASSES FOR YOU MS. HATARASHI!!" his voice was so loud that Hikaru almost jumped in surprise.

"Yes sensei." she replied defeatedly. _'Well so much for leaving a good impression on my first day.'_

"Well then Tezuka-san, could you do the honor of giving us a recap of today's lesson?" Sano turned to the stoic student sitting behind Hikaru.

"Yes sensei." Tezuka then started to give a very detailed review of the entire lesson, not missing a single bit of the important facts. Everyone stared at him in amazement. He truly is a top student.

"Very well said! You may take a seat." Sano-sensei said as a smile graced his lips, far from the reaction he gave Hikaru minutes ago.

Tezuka then took a seat after giving the summary of that day's lecture. Hikaru stared at him with wide eyes _'He sure is smart. Too smart. Maybe he's a nerd or something.. No way he's too good-looking to be a geek.'_ Unknown to her, Fuji who was sitting beside her was looking intently on her reaction.

_'This is getting more and more interesting by the minute'_ Fuji thought.

**RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!**

At last the bell rang, signaling the end of the double-period History class. To Hikaru the bell was her savior as Sano-sensei exited the classroom. Most of the students have already left the room all eager to eat lunch. Hikaru was about to leave when Fuji approached her.

"Hatarashi-san, would you like to join me and Tezuka for lunch?" he asked while also pointing towards Tezuka who was waiting for Fuji.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Hikaru asked. She barely knew the two students and honestly sitting beside Fuji and seeing him smile with his eyes closed kinda freaked her out.

"Yes. Why not? I'm sure that since you're new here, you don't know anyone yet. So why don't you join us?" he said while still smiling. Tezuka on the other hand just stared at Fuji. Somehow he had the feeling that Fuji was plotting something in his mind.

Hikaru thought for a moment. Fuji was right, she didn't know anyone and frankly she didn't even know where the cafeteria was located and knowing herself she would most probably get lost while finding it.

"Well okay! Thanks. By the way just call me Hikaru, I don't wanna be called by my surname, it makes me feel quite old." She smiled at the two.

The three of them made their way to the cafeteria. It was very noisy because of all the students who were eating, chatting and laughing. After minutes of waiting in line, they were able to buy food and were now heading to one of the tables. The table had seven occupants all of which were boys. Hikaru was a bit hesitant at first but she had no other choice since it would be very disrespectful if she left Fuji and Tezuka. Fuji took a seat between a tall guy with glasses and a guy with red hair who was very engrossed with eating his lunch. The only vacant seat was the seat beside Tezuka which she took reluctantly.

"Everyone, She's Hatarashi Hikaru. She's a new student and she's in our class" Fuji said as the occupants of the table stared at Hikaru. Most of them noticed that the girl was quite cute with her blonde hair and green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you all. Just call me Hikaru. I really don't like formalities that much." She said while flashing a pleasant smile.

"Hikaru-chan, they are the other Regulars in the Tennis Club. Tezuka and I are on the team as well. Tezuka is our captain." Fuji said.

Hikaru suddenly looked at Tezuka who was seated at her left. _'He's the captain?!'_ Tezuka seemed to notice that the girl was staring at her and frankly he was feeling uneasy but opted to stay perfectly still not minding the girl. Hikaru realized that she was staring at him and tore her gaze off him at once.

"Nya!! I'm Kikumaru Eiji, but just call me Eiji! Nice to meet you Hikaru-chan!" the red hair stated as he grinned at her.

"I'm Oishi Shuichiro, the vice-captain." a guy who had a mother-like aura said.

"I'm Inui Sadaharu." the tall guy with glasses spoke up while scribbling in his notebook muttering "Ii data"

"I'm Kawamura Takashi" a guy with brown hair who seemed to be a very shy boy.

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. But you can just call me Momo!" a guy with spiky black hair spoke up, afterwards the guy took a huge bite on his burger.

"Fssshhh I'm Kaidoh Kaoru. Fsshh" said a guy with a bandana.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma" a boy with white cap said while he pulled his while cap lower.

"Hikaru-chan, I believe I haven't introduced myself formally a while ago." It was true Fuji hasn't really introduced himself formally to her. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke, your classmate and seatmate. Tezuka you haven't introduced yourself to Hikaru-chan as well."

Tezuka looked at Fuji. He was almost sure now that Fuji was planning something and somehow he got the feeling that he was involved in it.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain." he said in a tone of indifference.

Hikaru felt like they were all very nice people. All of them have very different personalities but very friendly nonetheless.

"So Hikaru-senpai do you like burgers?What kind of food do you like?"It was Momo who asked the question out of the blue. Hikaru who was currently eating her lunch stopped at his question

_'Do I like burgers or not? What food do I prefer'_ she asked herself.

"Nya! Hikaru-chan tell us something about yourself! Do you play tennis?" he asked while eating a slice of cake.

_'Do I play tennis or not?'_

Hikaru placed her chopsticks down and gazed down. "I don't know if I like burgers or if I like any food in particular. I don't know if I play tennis or not. I don't know anything about myself" she answered.

The regulars were shocked to hear her answer. They were all wondering how someone could not know things about herself. Fuji broke the silence and asked her. "Hikaru-chan, how come you don't know a thing about yourself?"

_'Should I tell them? I've known them for barely an hour. But I think I can trust them.'_ She decided to tell them about her situation.

"I got into a car accident a month ago and I fell into a coma. When I woke up, I couldn't remember a single thing, not even my name. Apparently I hit my head hard during the accident and I have amnesia." she smiled bitterly. It pains her that she is a complete stranger to herself.

Silence engulfed the table once again.

"Nya! Don't be sad Hikaru-chan!" Eiji broke the silence. "I'm sure you'll get your memories back eventually or if you don't then you could create new memories with us!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hikaru-senpai, Eiji-senpai is right! Don't worry about it too much!" Momo said.

Hikaru looked up to see the regulars staring at her. The looks they gave her were that of a friend. Slowly she smiled.

"You guys are right. Thank you" She was lucky that despite this being her first day in Seishun Gakuen, she had met people whom she knew would become her good friends.

Lunch break ended and classes resumed as usual. It wasn't as bad as the History class though. After her last class she had detention which consisted mostly of sitting on a chair while writing 'I shall never sleep in class again' over and over. After finishing detention she went home. The walk was peaceful and she felt happy that day. Within half an hour she reached their home where her mom was waiting for her.

"Hikaru, how was your first day in school?" Her mom asked her while Hikaru kissed her cheek.

"It was fun. I met new friends. Though I fell asleep in class and got detention." She replied.

Her mom sighed. "Well try not to fall asleep in class again. Okay?"

"Yes mom." She answered

"Oh and after you take a bath and change, we're going to the neighbors. They invited us for dinner." Her mom informed her.

"Oh how nice of them. I'll go get ready then." She then went upstairs to get ready, eager to meet the neighbors not knowing the shock she would get upon meeting them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:** Well guys, what do you think? I tried to make this chapter longer than my previous ones. So was it ok or was it terrible? The reason why the updates are so slow is because I'm thinking of ways so that my OC won't become a sue and Tezuka's personality is quite hard to write. Anyway I will do my best not to make him OOC in the next chapter.

Please leave a review. It inspires me to write! Thanks!!

XD

Ja ne

hai-chan13


	5. Meet the Neighbors

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to own PoT well I obviously don't.

**Author's Note: **So here's the next chapter! I apologize for the late update! I'm a failure! **cries** I tried to make up for it by making a longer chapter this time. Hope you guys would take time to read it.

Thanks to all those who reviewed my previous chapter, those who placed this story on their story alerts, their favorite stories, and to those who even placed me in their author alert list **CRIES OUT OF EXTREME HAPPINESS AND HUGS EVERYONE**

"abc" spoken lines

"_abc"_ thoughts

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 4: Meet the Neighbors**

Hikaru and her mother Yuki, were standing in front of their neighbor's house. Hikaru was dressed in a simple turquoise blouse, a white skirt that went just above her knees and a simple pair of white doll shoes.

"Hikaru, you look adorable in that outfit. Hmm maybe you want to impress the neighbors especially their son. I heard he's about your age." Her mother teased her as she rang the doorbell.

"Mom, stop joking, you're only saying I look adorable coz you're my mom, I am not trying to impress anyone and you didn't even tell me that they had a son." Hikaru said in a defensive tone.

"Oh by the way, what's the name of our neighbors?" Hikaru asked.

"They are the Tezuka family" her mother answered. "They seem to be very nice and polite people." she added

'_Tezuka huh? Now where have I heard that before?'_ Hikaru was wondering where she had heard the name and darn her brain wasn't cooperating with her. Her thoughts were stopped as she heard the front door open.

The door was opened by a lovely woman who had a very warm smile on her face. "I'm so glad you came, Hatarashi-san." She looked at Hikaru who was standing beside her mother. "And you must be her daughter right?" she asked.

Hikaru bowed at the lady and replied. "Hai, my name is Hatarashi Hikaru. It's a pleasure to meet you Tezuka-san."

"You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Aunt Ayana" she replied. She led them inside the house. It was quite a large house and was well furnished. In the living room was a black grand piano.

Her mother saw the grand piano. "Ayana-san, you have a wonderful piano. Do you play?" she asked. Hikaru's attention was caught by the instrument. It was beautiful and there was something in it that seemed to call her.

"Yes I do, but unfortunately I'm not very good at it." she admitted. "Yuki-san do you play?" she asked.

"I don't. I'm not in to music that much but Hikaru here plays quite well actually." She said while pointing at her shocked daughter.

Hikaru who was still staring at the grand piano was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard what her mother has said. "What!? I do? Mom how come you just told me now." she asked.

"Well you didn't ask dear." Her mother replied innocently.

"Mom, you know I have amnesia! So you should fill me in with information about myself." Hikaru sweat dropped at her mother's reply. Sometimes her mom acts very childish.

"Hikaru-chan has amnesia?" Ayana asked.

"Yes she does. She had an accident that made her lose her memory." Yuki's smile was replaced with a sad expression. "It was a terrible accident and I'm just glad that my daughter is still here with me or I would have lost everything." As a mother that has been the scariest thing she had experienced, the thought of losing her only child.

"I understand how you feel; it must have been terrible for you. If that happened to my son I wouldn't know what I'd do." Ayana placed a comforting arm around her new friend and Yuki in return smiled at her. It was a silent gesture of appreciation.

Yuki seemed to have snapped out of her melancholic mood and all of a sudden said something that shocked Hikaru.

"Hikaru, why don't you play for us!" Yuki said. Hikaru stared at her mother dumbfounded. _'I can't believe her! What if I make a fool out of myself? I don't remember how to play the piano.'_ Hikaru was thinking of how to refuse without being disrespectful but she saw the childlike expression of her mother who was flashing her puppy eyes and the encouraging smile of their new neighbor so in the end she said "Okay, I guess I could give it a shot. I'm not sure that I'll be able to do well."

Yuki clapped her hands excitedly. "I knew you wouldn't let me down." She and Ayana took a seat at the sofa across the room. Hikaru on the other hand sat in front of the piano and honestly she was almost sure that she'd make a fool out of herself all thanks to her childish mother. She took a deep breath and tried to press down on one of the keys. As she heard the sound it gave off, she was caught in a daze._ 'This sound, this feeling as I played a key, it seems as if I know this from before.'_ Without her even noticing, she started to play. Beautiful music filled the house. Her eyes were closed and her fingers were very graceful as if dancing on the keys.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tezuka was in his room finishing his homework. Moments ago he heard voices coming from downstairs. He assumed that they were the neighbors. He did not feel the need to go down till his mother calls him and quite frankly he already knew that the new neighbor was Hikaru, the new girl at school, the girl who had fallen asleep during his favorite subject History.

But then he heard music coming from the living room. It was enticing and relaxing. He first thought that it was her mother playing but then he remembered that his mother wasn't that good with the instrument and he could say that the person who was playing right now was not a beginner, in fact it sounded very professional.

There was something unique about the music he was now hearing. It was calling him.

He tried to bring his concentration back to his homework but unfortunately he failed. _'Why am I unable to concentrate? It's not like me at all.'_ He thought that maybe he was just curious to find out who was playing the piano. _'Maybe it's one of the neighbors.'_

Tezuka placed his pen down and went out of his room. He decided to go down and see who it was on the piano. On one of the sofas he saw his mother and their new neighbor listening intently at the music. His eyes traveled around the room to see who was playing. What he saw shocked him.

_'Its...' _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

As Hikaru pressed the last key of the piece, her eyes flew open. She was shocked at herself. Never had she imagined that she could play an instrument let alone the piano. She then heard her mother and Ayana clapping their hands. They were very much impressed with what she did.

"Hikaru-chan, that was amazing! The piece you just played, that's Cannon in D right?" It was Ayana who asked her.

"So that's what it's called. Sorry I didn't know the title. I didn't even know that I could play it." Hikaru replied.

All of a sudden, her heart seemed to have missed a heartbeat. On an impulse she involuntarily turned towards where the staircase is located. The person she saw standing there made her eyes widen.

"EHHH!! TEZUKA!!"Hikaru pointed her finger towards the stoic teen who remained as expressionless as ever. Her voice was so loud that Tezuka thought he'd be deaf. In his point of view, she was over-reacting.

"..." Tezuka only stared at her. In reality he was shocked that the beautiful music he heard was from a girl like Hikaru. In his opinion, Hikaru did not have to shout. She was too noisy he was so sure that if he continued hearing her voice he'd soon get a terrible headache. _'Females are too troublesome'_

"Hikaru-chan, Kunimitsu, do you know each other?" It was Ayana who spoke. On her face was a weird smile. Somehow it reminded Tezuka of Fuji's smile when he plans something.

"Hai okaasan, we're in the same class" Tezuka politely replied.

"Great then so there's no more need for introductions between the two teens!" This time it was Yuki who spoke up. "By the way I'm Hatarashi Yuki. You can just call me Aunt Yuki." she added.

"It's nice to meet you Aunt Yuki." he replied.

"Why don't we have dinner? I'm sure you're all hungry." It was Ayana who spoke. She then led them to the dining table. As Ayana was placing all the food on the table, she couldn't help but smile at what happened a few moments ago. She knew her son very well. It was unlikely of him to come down and meet guests when she had not called him. She also noticed the difference when her son stared at Hikaru. _'Maybe Kunimitsu has crush on her! At last my son is becoming a regular teenager!'_

At the table, Tezuka and Hikaru were sitting beside each other while their mothers were across the table. Tezuka found this a bit awkward. He was now getting the impression that her mom was playing match-maker and he was the target.

"Yuki-san, Hikaru-chan, i'm sorry that my husband and my father-in-law can't join us for dinner. My husband is in the US for his business and my father-in -law left a while ago for a vacation in Hokkaido." Ayana told them as they were having their dinner.

"I understand. We don't mind at all. Right Hikaru?" Yuki smiled childishly at her daughter. Her mom sometimes really looked so childish.

"Hai" she replied.

After they ate their dinner.The two mothers wanted to chat together which left Tezuka and Hikaru alone. Before their mothers left, Ayana said something that made Tezuka's eye twitch momentarily. "Kunimitsu, why don't you and Hikaru-chan try to get to know each other more or you could maybe help each other out with homework. You could do that in your room right?"

Tezuka had now confirmed his prior thoughts that her mom was playing match maker for him. He wanted to say no because he did not like the idea of other people entering his room let alone a girl, but being the obedient son that he is, he had to comply with his mother's request. "Hai, okaasan."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Hikaru sighed for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. She was currently seating on the sofa in Tezuka's room while Tezuka was busy with homework. They had not spoken a word to each other since they entered his room and the silence was killing Hikaru. So she tried to start a conversation with Tezuka.

"So, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked. _'Okay, so that is the most stupid question in the whole wide world! What a way to start a conversation, genius!'_

"Homework." Tezuka replied as he continued doing his homework.

"Oh.. What homework?" she asked

"History" he replied

"I don't remember any having any History homework. Oh crap! I totally forgot about it!" Hikaru exclaimed as she slapped her forehead with her right hand.

"It's an essay about World War I" Tezuka informed her.

_'Hey, this is an improvement. He spoke an entire sentence!'_ Hikaru thought. "Thanks for reminding me, I kinda forgot about it. I'm not that good in remembering stuff especially if it involves History. I mean, why do we need to study about past occurrences and dead people anyway."

"Hn"

_'Okay on second thought, there is no improvement. Now we're back to single word replies. Wait is Hn even word? Is that a yes or a no?' _Hikaru thought. She was now out of words to say. _'Honestly how hard is it to start a conversation with this guy?'_

Silence engulfed them yet again, the long and uncomfortable silence.

Hikaru decided to just stare at Tezuka's room. It was very clean and organized. Everything was arranged perfectly. The room had a blue motif. Her eyes landed on a picture frame. It contained a picture of Tezuka with his family. It was the only picture in the entire room. _'I guess he's family-oriented'_ she thought.

"Hey Tezuka, this is a nice picture of your family you got here."

"Hn"

"You're very lucky you have your family by your side." Hikaru spoke in a light-hearted tone. Tezuka seemed to notice the change in her voice. A while ago she sounded cheerful but now she sounded quite sad. He turned his chair around to face the sofa where Hikaru was sitting and just stared at her. He wanted to ask her why but being Tezuka, he was not the inquisitive type.

"I don't even know what my dad looks like." Hikaru started. She took a deep breath before she continued. "My mom told me that my dad left her shortly after I was born. He never came back, never sent any letter, not a single word. So mom is the only one I have. That's why I said that you're very lucky." she finished. After taking another deep breath, the sad look in her face was replaced by a smile. "But that's the past. There's no use dwelling on it, right?"

Tezuka didn't know what to say. It felt awkward to be conversing with a girl. Although he couldn't actually call it a conversation since a conversation required an exchange of words between two people. In this situation however, the only one who did the talking was Hikaru. On the other hand, all he did was stare at her or give her one word replies.

"They say silence means yes. So I'll take your silence as a yes." she said. Hikaru stood up from the sofa and walked towards the balcony of Tezuka's bedroom. From where she stood, she realized that Tezuka's balcony was actually just across her room's balcony. It was just a few meters away.

"Tezuka, your balcony is just across my balcony. Look there's my room over there." She looked at Tezuka and then pointed towards the direction of her room.

"Hai, I see it is." he replied. Tezuka was surprised at himself. He had just answered the girl's question with more than a one word reply. Not to mention Hikaru's question wasn't even related to tennis or academics, the only two things he was interested in.

Hikaru on the other hand was also shocked to hear his reply but chose not to show it thinking that if she commented on that, they might go back to their one-sided conversation.

Just as she was about to speak again, they heard the door open. It was the two moms.

"Hikaru-chan it's time to go." Yuki said.

"Okay.. um Tezuka.." Hikaru turned to look at Tezuka.

"Thanks for keeping me company." she said

Tezuka remained silent but nodded in response. His mother on the other hand, smiled at what she heard.

"Since the two of you seem to be getting along well, why don't you exchange cellphone numbers. You know in case you need to contact each other." This time it was Ayana who spoke.

"Sounds good to me." Hikaru replied as she took out her phone from her pocket and handed it to Tezuka. Tezuka did the same thing. As Hikaru finished saving her number on Tezuka's phone, she took a picture of herself while doing a peace sign with his phone's camera and saved it with her number. Tezuka stared at her as if questioning what she did.

"I placed a picture with my number so when I call you or text you, you'd see that it's me who's calling. I do it with all my contacts and you should as well. It's more convenient that way." she said as she returned his phone. When she got her phone back from Tezuka, she turned on the camera setting and took a picture of Tezuka. This action shocked Tezuka, no one had done that to him before, simply because he was not fond of pictures especially if he was the subject of the picture.

Hikaru looked at the picture. Tezuka wasn't even smiling in it; he was so serious that she almost wanted to laugh but held it back.

"Well then, i guess I'll see you tomorrow in school then! Ja ne, Tezuka." With that she went downstairs with her mother.

"Aunt Ayana, thanks for inviting us over for dinner." She told Tezuka's mother as she bowed in gratitude.

"The pleasure was mine. Come over anytime you want." Ayana replied.

After the two moms said their goodbyes, Hikaru and her mom went back to their house. Upon reaching their house, Hikaru went upstairs to her room and plopped herself on the bed. After a few minutes she took a shower, changed into her pajamas and was about to go to bed when she remembered what Tezuka said _'It's an essay about World War I'_

"Oh crap! stupid essay!" Hikaru frantically jumped out of bed and sat down in front of her study table and did her essay. It took her almost one hour to do her extremely short paper which only took up half of the paper.

"Well at least I have homework." She reasoned to herself. At last she could now sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Next morning**

Tezuka woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He proceeded with his regular morning routine. He took a shower, changed into his uniform, packed the things he needed for the day and was about to exit his room when he heard his phone's message alert tone. It was Hikaru who texted her. He opened the text message and read it:

**Good morning! I slept so late because of the History essay, by the way thanks for reminding me. Oh and look outside your balcony! xD**

Tezuka walked towards the balcony and he saw an origami of a blue paper plane. He unfolded the plane and saw that there was a note written on it.

**"Sometimes a smile is all you need to get by each day, so try to smile! Have a nice day xD"**

At the bottom of the note was a chibi drawing of Hikaru's face smiling at him. He folded the note back to a paper plane and placed it on top of his study table. Before he lef his room he took one last look at the paper plane and for the first time in years...

He smiled.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Translations:**

Hai- Yes

Okaasan- mother

**Author's Notes:**

So how was it? I'm happy my chapters a getting longer! Anyways, school is about to start so updates might get slower, but I'm already waiting for the next chapter

About the piano thing, don't worry she won't become a Sue just because she's good at it. She's not good at everything trust me..

Thanks again to those who reviewed the previous chapter!

**Milisante**- thanks for reviewing! There will be other characters from other schools who will be involved and will play an important role in the story. About games, hmm i'm trying to place some tennis matches in the story, though it is kind of hard since i'm not used to writing matches! Thanks again **HUGS**

**fujilovesme**- oh a new reader! Thank you so much!! **HUGS** Sorry if I wasn't able to update soon. Hope you read this chapter as well!

**invisible-gurl**- thanks for reviewing! **HUGS** haha.. my OC is kinda slow she didn't realize it was him even after her mom told her their neighbors are the Tezuka family! lol!

**Painfully Living**- another new reader! I'm so happy! **HUGS** Thanks a lot! Hope you continue to read my story! xD

**animEphunK13**- hi! your another new reader! i'm so happy **HUGS**. Thanks for the review! i'm glad you find the story and the plot nice!

**kawaii.meiko**- Thanks for the review you gave me!! I think your the first fellow Filipina who reviewed my story! Hope you read this chapter as well! and please tell me what you think about it! Thanks a lot **HUGS**

haha i seem to have a habbit of hugging all my reviewers! sorry i'm just like this when i'm so happy!

Please read and review! Thanks xD

**HUGS EVERYONE**

**hai-chan13**


End file.
